


Jealousy

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Good Big Brother Dean, Jealous Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to see Ruby to forget his ever-growing love for the angel Castiel. When Dean and Castiel follow him one day to her, they're all in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam can’t stop thinking about Castiel. It plagues his mind and it’s driving him towards the brink of insanity he was already dancing the edge of.

Dean’s out of Hell, but nothing’s been fixed in Sam’s book.

He’s been hooking up with Ruby to forget. It’s not easy sneaking off in the middle of the night to kiss a demon, but he makes it work.

Ruby will contact him about a date, time, place sort of thing, and then he walks to the hotel down the street and meets her there.

It doesn’t help, not really, but it’s nice to know that at least he’s trying to get over Castiel. Ruby’s lips are soft, and her hair is shiny, but it’s the wrong shade and the curve of her hip isn’t right.

There’s no stubble on her jaw, and when she grabs at the roots of Sam’s hair her nails bite into his scalp uncomfortably.

After he goes back to the hotel he doesn’t feel any better, worse if he’s being honest with himself. His body aches and so does his heart.

Castiel comes the next day, and it’s just adding fuel to the fire already burning a hole in the pit of Sam’s stomach, acid churning uncomfortably because of guilt.

If he ever tells Dean and Castiel about what he’s been doing, it’s going to be hell all over again.

Sam doesn’t want to go through that ever again.

This time it’s a little longer of a drive to get to Ruby, a fancy hotel, and he debates even going at all. Is it really worth it, he asks himself, but he ends up driving there anyway.

Sam calls a cab, and he yells the address over the pounding music. He hopes he gets it good this time, or else he’s going to regret going at all.

* * *

Dean and Castiel follow close behind Sam in the impala, just far enough away so he doesn’t hear or see them.

“Where is he going?” Dean muses, and Castiel’s eyes narrow.

“I have a theory, and I hope it’s wrong.”

“What?”

“Ruby.”

“Ruby?” Dean yells, and almost swerves off the road.

Sam’s taxi pulls in front of an abandoned building, and Castiel waits for Sam to go into it, the taxi driving away, before he goes in after his friend.

“Wait here,” he tells Dean, and he hopes he keeps his word on staying in the car.

Castiel’s silent walking in, quieting the creek of the door with his grace.

He creeps up the steps, and walks faster when he hears Sam moaning and panting. When he opens the door to a bedroom, he thinks it is, the scene is revealed to him.

Sam has Ruby pinned under himself, him shirtless and her clothed, but her shirt is unbuttoned. They’re kissing, and anger boils hot under Castiel’s skin.

“Sam,” he growls, and then Sam is flung across the room away from Ruby. Castiel holds his hand over her face, yells for Sam to shut his eyes, and then she’s lying on the floor, chest unmoving.

Sam’s breathing hard on the other side of the room, staring at Castiel with fear in his eyes.

“I won’t hurt you, Sam, I would never hurt you.” Sam keeps where he is on the wall, and Castiel hears footsteps, and then Dean is in the room.

“Sam? Cas? Rub -- oh my god,” Dean says as he takes in the room. Cas is pissed, Sam’s shirtless, Ruby’s dead on the floor, and he doesn’t know what to focus on first.

“Sam, are you okay?” Dean asks, and when his brother nods, he moves on to Cas. “Cas, are you okay?” Castiel nods, jaw clenched, staring down at the demon’s killed vessel.

“Why’d you kill her?” Sam asks, and Castiel glares at him.

“She was kissing you.”

“So, you just up and killed her?” Dean asks, and Castiel sighs.

“I wasn’t exactly thinking, Dean.”

“What, are you jealous of her or something?” Dean asks, and when Castiel doesn’t respond, he flushes red. “I’m going to . . . go, or -- yeah.” Dean walks out of the house, and Sam relaxes some.

“Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault for falling into her trap again, you know?” Sam cards a hand through his hair, grabs his shirt and slips it on over his head.

“Why did you meet up with her so much?” Castiel asks, and Sam hesitates, ducking his head.

“To forget about you.”

“Sam, you can’t forget a person you’ve known for --”

“I’m in love with you, and I thought hooking up with Ruby would make me feel better, but it all just went to shit, okay?”

“Sam --”

“Don’t. Just . . . I know you don’t feel the same way and -- _oomph_!”

Castiel kisses Sam square on the lips, uses his grace to get the taste of Ruby off both of their tongues, and then sucks on Sam’s.

Sam makes a surprised sound, leaning down to touch Castiel more closely.

Sam breaks away to breathe, and then he backs up.

“Cas, you don’t have to --”

“I love you, Sam Winchester, and there will be no more ‘hooking up’ unless it is with me.”

Sam laughs and steps back into Castiel’s space.

“I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
